This invention relates to a method for preventing a liquid from permeating, and more particularly to a method for preventing a liquid from permeating into a cell which facilitates fabrication of a plurality of planels.
Generally, when a container has to be processed in a liquid without being permeated thereby, a sealing for an outlet of the container is always necessary.
Please refer to FIGS. 1Axcx9c1B which illustrate a mechanical sealing method in the prior art. In some conditions, two liquid crystal substrates 10 (it only shows one liquid crystal substrate 10 in FIG. 1A) which are adhered to be opposed in parallel to each other to form a container 12 have to be thinned by a chemical etching or a Chemical Machine Polishing (CMP), thus the container 12 including a cell 11 needs to prevent a liquid 13 (especially a hydrofluoric acid, HF used in the chemical etching) from permeating into the cell 11 (between the two liquid crystal substrates 10). That means a layer or more dummy seal 14 must be coated around a periphery 15 of the substrate 10 for preventing the liquid 13 from permeating thereinto. Further, because a gas inside the container 12 must be exhausted through an exhaust 16 formed by the dummy seal 14 when assembling the two substrates 10, the exhaust 16 will be sealed off by a sealing glue 17 after assembling.
Please refer to FIG. 1C. FIG. 1C illustrates another sealing method for the exhaust 16 of the container 12 according to the prior art. In FIG. 1C, an obstructive seal 18 paralleled to the dummy seal 14 is utilized to form a narrow channel 19 inside the exhaust 16 for blocking and slowing down the liquid 13, so that the time for the liquid 13 to permeate into the cell 11 will be extended. And please further refer to FIG. 1D which illustrates the third sealing method for the exhaust 16 according to the prior art. In FIG. 1D, a long seal 181 is utilized to from an extended channel 191 which will also increase the time for the liquid 13 to permeate into the cell. Thus, the extended channel 191 has a wider width than the narrow channel 19 in FIG. 1C.
However, these three methods described above still have some cons. The first sealing off method will increase the complexity of the whole manufacturing processes. As to the second and third methods, for forming a narrow channel and an extended channel, although these methods can extend the permeation time of the liquid, these will also increase the exhausting time of the gas in the cell at the same time and then reduce the yield. Furthermore, even though these methods are introduced, the liquid will still permeate into the cell.
Because of the defects described above, the applicant keeps on carving unflaggingly to develop xe2x80x9cmethod for preventing liquid from permeatingxe2x80x9d through wholehearted experience and research.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method for preventing liquid from permeating into a cell by printing a thickening film on an exhaust area of a substrate.
It is another object of the present invention to narrow and then increase an intermediate distance of the thickening films printed on the two substrates, so that a surface tension and capillarity will be utilized to resist the liquid to permeate into the cell.
According to an aspect of the present invention, a method for preventing liquid from permeating into a cell for facilitating fabrication of a plurality of planels includes steps of providing a first substrate having a first exhaust area and a plurality of first portions of the planels, providing a second substrate having a second exhaust area and a plurality of second portions of the planels, printing a plurality of orienting films on the plurality of first and second portions of the planels, printing a plurality of thickening films respectively on the first and the second substrates for narrowing an intermediate distance of the first and second exhaust areas to prevent the liquid from permeating into the cell therethrough, coating a dummy seal around a periphery of the second substrate for preventing the liquid permeating into the cell, and assembling the first and the second substrates for forming the cell.
Preferably, the plurality of planels are filled therebetween with a plurality of liquid crystal molecules.
Certainly, the plurality of liquid crystal molecules can be arranged in response to the plurality of orienting films between the plurality of planels.
Preferably, the method further includes a step of coating a frame seal around a periphery of the plurality of planels for filling the plurality of liquid crystal molecules between the plurality of planels.
Preferably, the plurality of thickening films are polymer films.
Preferably, the plurality of orienting films and the plurality of thickening films are made of a polyimide (PI) and are printed on the first and the second substrates.
Preferably, each of the plurality of thickening films has a slant end on an inner side thereof with respect to the cell for gradually increasing an intermediate distance of the plurality of thickening films respectively on the first and the second substrates, so that a surface tension and capillarity are utilized to prevent the liquid from permeating into the cell.
Certainly, the plurality of thickening films and a surface of the liquid can form an included angle xcex8c, and a surface on the slant end and a horizontal plane of the plurality of thickening films can form an included angle xcex2.
Certainly, the included angle xcex2 can be greater than (xcfx80/2xe2x88x92xcex8c).
Preferably, the first and the second substrates are LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) substrates, and the liquid is a HF (hydrofluoric acid) for proceeding a chemical etching process to reduce a weight of the LCD substrate.
Preferably, the first substrate is a TFT (Thin Film Transistor) substrate.
Preferably, the second substrate is a CF (Color Filter) substrate.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a method for preventing a liquid from permeating into a cell for facilitating fabrication of a plurality of planels includes steps of providing a first substrate having a first encircling exhaust area and a plurality of first portions of the planels, providing a second substrate having a second encircling exhaust area and a plurality of second portions of the planels, printing a plurality of polyimides on the plurality of first and second portions of the planels, printing a plurality of encircling thickening films respectively on the first and the second substrates for narrowing an intermediate distance of the encircling exhaust areas to prevent the liquid from permeating into the cell therethrough, and assembling the first and the second substrates for forming the cell.
Preferably, the method further includes a step of coating a frame seal around a periphery of the plurality of planels for filling the plurality of liquid crystal molecules between the plurality of planels.
Preferably, the plurality of encircling thickening films are rectangular circles disposed at the encircling exhaust areas.
Preferably, each of the plurality of encircling thickening films has an inner slant circle thereof with respect to the cell for gradually increasing an intermediate distance of the plurality of thickening films respectively on the first and the second substrates, so that a surface tension and capillarity are utilized to prevent the liquid from permeating into the cell.
Certainly, the plurality of encircling thickening films and a surface of the liquid can form an included angle xcex8c, and a surface on the slant circle and a horizontal plane of the plurality of encircling thickening films can form an included angle xcex2.
Certainly, the included angle xcex2 can be greater than (xcfx80/2xe2x88x92xcex8c).
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, a structure for preventing a liquid from permeating into a cell with an exhaust outlet includes a first substrate having a plurality of first portions of a plurality of planels, a second substrate having a plurality of second portions of the plurality of planels, a printer for printing a plurality of orienting films on the plurality of first and second portions of the plurality of planels, and two thickening films respectively disposed on the first and the second substrates around the exhaust outlet for narrowing an intermediate distance of the two substrates around the exhaust outlet to prevent the cell from being permeated by the liquid through the exhaust outlet, wherein the first and the second substrates are assembled to form the cell.
Preferably, the method further includes a frame seal coated around the periphery of the plurality of planels for filling the plurality of liquid crystal molecules between the plurality of planels.
Preferably, each the two thickening films has a slant end on an inner side thereof with respect to the cell for gradually increasing an intermediate distance of the two thickening films, so that a surface tension and capillarity are utilized to prevent the liquid from permeating into the cell.
Certainly, the two thickening films and a surface of the liquid can form an included angle xcex8c, and a surface on the slant end and a horizontal plane of the two thickening films can form an included angle xcex2.
Certainly, the included angle xcex2 can be greater than (xcfx80/2xe2x88x92xcex8c).
Preferably, the exhaust outlet is an encircling exhaust outlet and the two thickening films are encircling thickening films.
The above objects and advantages of the present invention will become more readily apparent to those ordinarily skilled in the art after reviewing the following detailed descriptions and accompanying drawings, in which: